Never Was An Average Toon
by Fi Vind
Summary: "I guess I had a normal childhood. Well, as normal as it could get. Everything else is a completely different story..." Flint had lived a relatively peaceful life, unknown to the darkness in the world. When her parents are gone due to their jobs and suddenly her sister leaves as well, she doesn't think much of it, until she suddenly runs into a cog, and then everything changed
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Toontown. The sun was shining, Toons all over were waking up and going about their daily task which were either work, school, or whatever they did everyday or so. In the country, things aren't that different. Or, the parts that were close to the main part of Toontown. In a few, some Toons around didn't know that some of the gags they used or did, were used to fight a menace that were constantly trying to take all of it away from them.

One home stood out like a sore thumb from others. It looked like any two story country house with dark green walls and a brown tiled roof, planters all around it with many flowers growing in them. There were plenty of trees around, shading the house from the heat of the sun and added a bit more privacy. Some of the trees looked strange however, as some appeared to be growing actual, fully baked pies and cakes, some having actual whistles in them. From the front door of the house, a young Toon was just walking out as she closed the front door behind her. They were a tall tan colored duck with dark sea green legs and had tan colored wings on their back that were a bit small. She wore a long knee length yellow dress with white daisies printed on and blue clouds as well, with a straw summer hat that had a pink bow tied around it.

"Bye Mom! Have a good day!" The tan duck said, her voice a bit high pitched and had a slight quack sound to it as she walked over to a indigo colored bike with a wicker basket on the front, she turned the bike towards a dirt road and got on.

"Bye Zane! And don't try to flirt with any boys, and girls either. I know how you are." A voice said from inside the house.

"I'm 15 Mom!" The tan duck, Zane, laughed.

"I know. Just be careful. I don't want sketchy Toons around my family is all." The voice said.

"Got it. Bye Ma!" Zane said and then began pedaling down the road, giggling.

The Toon that the voice belonged to in the house was a duck Toon. She appeared to be in her mid 30s and medium-ish in height, about 5'2 unlike her daughter being a total 6'1 in height. Her head was a light green, her arms a dark sea green and her legs a lime green. She had a pair of wings on her back that were a lime green, the right a bit torn at the bottom, a permanent but healed scar could be seen. She was wearing a short sleeved teal shirt that had two T's cut on the back for her wings, and a long yellow and citrine striped skirt. She began walking to some stairs, then up them, her footsteps could be heard through the quiet, semi-dark house. The sun shining brightly throughout much of the house due to many windows around, but they were all small.

The green duck opened the door as quietly as she could and tiptoed towards a window, opening the blinds that were at first closed, letting the sun enter the room. The room was a child's bedroom, the walls a bright purple with bluebirds, redbirds, and canaries painted on the wall. The floor was a light lilac carpet as well, the room had a bit of furniture in it with a bed, nightstand, and other things. A small emerald colored mouse whined softly, laying in the bed and tried to pull the covers over her head, wanting a few minutes of sleep, also to just stay at home.

Today was the first day of school.

"Flint? Aren't you excited for your first day at school today? To meet new toons, make friends, everything?" The duck asked, her tone gentle and she cooed a bit. She smiled softly as she walked over to the child's bed. She carefully lifted the covers to show the small child underneath, who looked a bit grumpy.

"No...not really.." the child mumbled, pouting as she sat up. She didn't like the ideal of going to school. At all. She never really left the neighborhood or anything and rarely talked to any of the local children around. She found them too rowdy and such for her own liking, plus she heard from her older sister that school was boring and horrible.

"I know it will be hard to talk to your classmates at first, just remember to be yourself." The duck said, smiling. "Don't worry, I know you'll do great. Remember, 'Even in the dark, your light will shine forever.'" She gently brushed the little mouse's hair, which was the same color as her fur, with her fingers for a bit and then stopped, heading to the door.

"Now, go and get washed up and dressed, I'll make some breakfast since your sister and daddy already ate it all earlier. Take all the time you need, alright?" The duck gave the child a warm, motherly smile and then left the room.

Flint sighed and slipped out of bed. She was short in others eyes, but she was the proper height for a normal mouse Toon child. She was about 3'6 currently, which was normal for a child her age, which was 5. She was wearing a pink and orange shirt, it being a size too big for her. She was comfortable this way however. She walked out her room and to the bathroom. Flint brushed her teeth and washed her face, having taken a bath the night before and it was pretty late since she was grumpy and didn't go to bed until 12.

she headed back to her room and then picked out her outfit, which was her favorite outfit. A cream shirt with a light blue denim jacket a size too big for her, and a cream skirt with a few maroon stripes on the bottom with some white lines. She then quickly pulled on some brown boots, then headed down stairs.

She quickly walked down the steps, more or less, hopping down them. After reaching the last step and her feet touched the floor, she ran to the kitchen, slowing down on the way there as she watched a bird fly by a nearby window as she walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was like any other and doubled as a dining room as well. There was a stove, refrigerator, and such. It looked to be out of the 50s, but only in design and the style of the furniture. It was all brightly and mismatched colored, which made Flint giddy every time she came into the kitchen as it reminded her of the books she read, one called 'Harry Potter,' which was some sort of human book. She looked around a bit as she sat at her usual spot at the table, and then turned her attention to her mother.

Something that always somewhat bugged her is how she was a mouse and her mom was a duck. Her sister was a duck toon as well. Her father was a human, it bugged her a bit at how they didn't look alike but she could care less. She loved her family and they loved her back.

Her mother soon walked over, placing a stack of blueberry banana nutmeg pancakes in front of her, Flint's favorite. Her mother thought the combination was a bit strange like, but her daughter absolutely loves them, so she paid no mind to it, just happy that Flint was happy. The child smiled and sat on her legs, grabbing her fork and dug in eagerly into her breakfast. Her mother chuckled at the young child and placed everything that she cooked with into the sink to clean later.

"Are you sure you aren't excited for school?" Her mother asked, a look of concern in her eyes.

"...Kinda. But I'm just nervous. What if kids make fun of me?" Flint asked with her mouth full.

"No talking with a full mouth." Her mother scolded lightly. "And, don't worry. And if it does happen, someone will get a talking to." her mother said, her feathers ruffling a bit at the thought. Flint smiled a bit.

"And why isn't your hair combed..?" Her mother asked, frowning a bit.

"Cause, you said I only had to wash up. Nothin' else." Flint said in a matter-of-factly way. An amused twinkle was seen in her mother's eyes as well as a slight look of disapprovement.

"Alright. You got me." The duck giggled. She looked over at the clock mounted on the wall and her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! We're going to be late!" She quickly got up. Flint had shoved the last bite of her pancakes in her mouth and began running to the stairs to go get her backpack.

"Flint! It's by the door! Hurry, hurry!" The duck said as she quickly grabbed her keys. Flint stopped and ran down the stairs and to the front door, grabbing her backpack. The front door slammed open loudly as the child practically tackled it open and ran to the car. Her mother was a few steps behind her and closed the front door, locking it behind her.

"Mommy! Hurry!" Flint said as she yanked the passenger side door open and quickly climbed in.

"Slow down or else you'll break the door!" The duck said, unable to not smile at her child's antics. She walked to the drivers side and opened the door, getting in. She made sure the doors were locked and then turned the car on, driving back out of the dark dirt driveway and then down the dirt path, towards town.

~a-

Flint watched the scenery that consisted of lush, large clusters of trees and woods, ponds, lakes, and farmland as they drove down the dirt road that led to the elementary school.

"Momma, why do I have to go to school? Zane said school is boring.." Flint frowned, looking up at her mother with curiosity and slightly mad at having to go.

"Well, first, it's important for you to learn things, like your ABCs, Math, about our world and others, and a whole lot more." Her mother said as she kept her eyes on the road.

"But why? And I know my ABCs already! And what 1 plus 1 is!" Flint argued.

"That is true, but learning can be fun." Her mother smiled. "And don't you wanna grow up to be like mommy and daddy? We went to school also and that's how we know everything we do now."

"It ain't fair." Flint said, crossing her arms and pouting. Her mother sighed a bit.

"My word, you're just as stubborn as your daddy." Her mother giggled a bit. She then noticed the school up ahead and quickly pulled up in front of it.

"Oh! We're here." Her mother pulled into a nearby parking spot and parked the car. Flint reluctantly got out, her backpack on her back. Her mother looked at her watch and sighed.

"We're about 5 minutes late, but better now then even later." Flint's mother said as she turned the car off and got out, closing the door as well as the passenger seat door since Flint had walked up to the front doors and left it open. Her mother led her inside and to the principal's office, she apologized for being so late and all, thankfully the principal understood.

"Alright. I gotta go to work now, alright?" Flint's mother asked as she crouched to Flint's eye level, which was her sitting on her legs. Flint frowned.

"Mommy I don't wanna stay here.." Flint whined.

"It'll be fine. If anything bad happens, you know you can tell the principal or the teachers, alright?" Her mother said, her tone gentle. She brushed Flint's hair and lightly gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I have to go, alright? Be good." She stood up and left. Flint followed shortly and to the front doors, pressing her face against the glass doors.

Flint watched as her mother's car disappeared into the distance and down the dirt road. She turned and looked around. The school looked a bit small but somehow big at the same time to her. It was strange. The principal asked if she needed help in getting to her class, but she declined and walked away, down the hall. She looked around for a classroom, any classroom as she didn't know where she was supposed to go. She should have accepted the principal's help.

"Dang it." Flint mumbled, frowning. To her mother, she would have cursed and huffed slightly.

She heard shouting and laughing and quickly walked in the direction of the noise. It was a classroom, the door was decorated colorfully with paper flowers and encouraging words. The door was slightly open and she stepped closer to the door.

She peered into the classroom and saw many children her age, some younger or older by a year, running around and playing with each other. The classroom looked like any other classroom except there were round tables with all sorts of toys, paper, crayons, and such on them. A desk was by the wall and a chalkboard was behind it, with some words written out in red chalk: "Welcome to Ms. Gigglemuffins' class" and behind the desk was a very tall, skinny, blue dog. Her blue hair was in a bun at the top, the rest hanging freely and ending just past her shoulders in wavy curls. She wore a bright green dress with lily petals printed on. She was typing away on a laptop.

Flint opened the door a bit, and door squeaked as she did. The teacher heard this and turned her head towards her and smiled. "Hi there sweetie. Are you a new student here at school?" Ms. Gigglemuffin asked and Flint nodded.

"What's your name sweetie?" Gigglemuffin asked in a gentle tone with a similar smile.

"F-flint Honeysprocket.." Flint murmured a bit quietly and shyly, messing with her backpack straps a bit.

"Let me see if you're in my class or in another teachers." She said, turning her attention to her laptop and began typing away. Her eyes flickered back and forth a couple times and then she frowned.

"I'm sorry flint.. you aren't not in my class. you're in Mr. Brights' class." Gigglemuffin said. Flint signed at this. "I'll take you there if you want" the teacher said, her tone still gentle, almost comforting as she held out a hand towards the mouse.

Flint frowned lightly at the news of not being in Ms. Gigglemuffins' class, but the teachers comforting tone eased her a bit and she nodded, giving a small smile and took the tall blue dogs hand.

After announcing she was leaving for a bit, Gigglemuffin guided Flint down the hallway until they stopped at a door just a few doors down from her own classroom. The door was like any boring old in any regular old school, brown and dull. She gently knocked a few times and waited. After a bit, a cat as tall as her opened it, just a few inches shorter, he looked a bit rugged but friendly and smiled at the two. Flint hid behind Gigglemuffin, immediately not liking the cat as she felt something was off, peeking out from behind the tall blue dog. The cat had light orange fur with a few darker streaks and wore a tan shirt with a red jacket and dark blue pants with a gold buckled belt.

"Mr. Bright, this is Flint Honeysprocket, your new student. She got lost while trying to find your class." Gigglemuffin said. She stepped to the side revealing the small emerald mouse and looked down smiling at them.

"I need to go back to my classroom now, be good, ok?" Gigglemuffin said and patted Flint's head gently and walked back to her room until she disappeared into it.

Flint frowned once again. She huffed slightly and shook the feeling off, she had to be a brave girl. And how could she already judge someone? Her mother always told her to never judge a book by it's cover, but she couldn't shake the feeling off..

She couldn't be told she had poor behavior on the first day of school! She looked up at the cat and gave a tiny smile at him.

"Hello Flint. Come inside and we'll get you settled in, alright?" Mr. Bright asked as he stepped aside for the small child. Flint nodded and walked inside the classroom. The classroom looked colorful, the walls were a bright yellow like Ms. Gigglemuffins' but her sister said all the rooms had the same colored walls when she went here.

"Alright. There are a few rules you need to know first, alright? Every teacher here has their own rules so ask, alright?" Mr. Bright asked, the rest of the class were talking and being utterly rambunctious. Throwing things, and even one window was shattered. Flint was uneasy about this but Mr. Brights' friendly attitude calmed her down somewhat.

1\. No talking back to anyone in my room. If someone is being mean or even bullying you, notify me at once.

2\. No hitting or biting students.

"Some students here are like that. Just tell me if it happens, alright?" Mr. Bright asked and Flint nodded.

3\. If there's an emergency, or if your parents will pick you up at sometime, then tell me, alright?

"You can trust all the teachers here, alright? Don't be shy." Mr. Bright said and Flint nodded, feeling much better.

"Alright. Now, do you see that little Aqua blue cat in the pretty pink dress?" Mr. Bright asked, pointing to the Toon he was speaking of, and Flint nodded. "Her names Lilia. You may sit with her and her friends. That will be your seat now."

Flint nodded and walked, almost skipping, over to the table and sat next to Lilia herself, smiling wide. Maybe school wasn't so bad after all?


	2. Chapter 2

Flint looked around, seeing the chaos that was going on. The kids were pretty rowdy, some even play fighting, but pretty roughly. Flint couldn't believe her eyes at this really, she knew the kids in her neighborhood were rowdy, but they weren't _this_ rowdy with throwing anything they could get their hands on, like pencils, erasers, etc. One even flipped over a table. A dang _table_. Flint looked over at Mr. Bright and saw he wasn't doing...a thing? He was just sitting behind his desk as he typed away on a laptop.

Flint got out of her chair and quickly walked over to the teacher, a bit nervously.

"Um..Mr. Bright?" Flint asked, a bit loudly due to the amount of noise in the room.

"Yes Flint? And don't worry. I have very excellent hearing. You don't need to yell, dear." Mr. Bright said, giving a smile.

"Um...why is everyone being all like this?" Flint asked, pointing to the entire room.

"Oh. Are you uncomfortable?" Mr. Bright asked and Flint nodded.

"Oh don't worry. It's normal for most classes to be like this, all rowdy and kooky really. All the kids are friendly and everything! It's actually recess currently, and after that, all the kindergarteners and 1st graders get to go home. The rest stay here until the end of the school day. So you'll get to leave early, Flint. A bell will sound when it is time to you to go." Mr. Bright explained. "I'm sorry you missed out on most of the day." he gave a smile.

"...oh…." Flint muttered, now understanding. No wonder no one was out in the halls or why Ms. Gigglemuffin's class was so loud earlier, not to mention all the other classes she heard earlier on her way there. "Thanks for explaining. Sorry I got confused.."

"It's alright Flint. It is your first day after all." Mr. Bright said. "You should go and talk to Lilliana, or any of the other kids. Don't be shy. They won't bite."

Flint nodded and walked back to where she was sitting earlier and got back into her seat, which was at a regular round school table that could seat five to seven kids that were sitting there earlier had all left and were somewhere around the currently chaotic classroom. Flint looked around, wondering who she should try and talk to when a chair flew by her head, missing it and didn't graze it or anything, thankfully. It scared Flint badly however and she quickly crawled under her the table, her eyes wide and she whimpered a bit.

" _Okay...if I stay under here, I'll be fine! Just stay here until school ends…"_ Flint thought.

She sighed, and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt someone tugging on her jacket and her eyes snapped open. Flint jumped and tried to move away but whoever it was, seemed to be stronger then her and dragged her out from under the table. The toon holding her jacket sleeve was a sapphire colored rabbit. There were three other kids next to her. One was a dark blue dog, the other was Lilliana, and the other was a peach dog with periwinkle legs.

"Why are you hiding under the desk?" The Sapphire rabbit asked, letting to of Flint's jacket.

"I...um...a chair nearly hit me in the head. I got really scared so I hid." Flint said.

"Really? Geez. Sorry about that." The dark blue dog said, frowning a bit.

"Um...thanks…" Flint said. She wrung her paws a bit nervously.

"So, what's your name anyway?" The peach dog asked.

"F-flint Honeysprocket..." She muttered, looking a bit scared. The peach dog and Liliana snickered a bit.

"Flint Honeysprocket? Aren't you with that weirdo family that grows actual whistles and cakes in trees?" Liliana asked. Flint nodded.

"Yeah. We do. Did...do you...like them or anything? Need any of them?" Flint asked. The four kids were quiet and looked at each other a bit, then back at Flint, before they began laughing.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of! What's next? Your mom can suddenly do magic tricks?" The sapphire colored rabbit asked between breaths as she laughed. "Oh no guys! Watch out! She might use her magic on us!"

"Hah! I bet it's something stupid like 'Abracadabra!'"

"Hey! T-that isn't true! And my mom does know magic!" Flint said.

"Yeah! Sure! And next, she'll turn into a cog!" Liliana laughed. "And your name? It's so stupid! So many things I could say!"

One of them was about to say something as the others calmed down from laughing, about to join in, when a bell suddenly rang. All the kids quickly grabbed their things and raced out the door, still yelling and screaming.

Liliana and the three kids walked away from Flint and grabbed their backpacks and a few other things and walked to the door, leaving the classroom. Liliana stopped just at the door, turned and snarled at Flint, "That was just a teaser. We will get you tomorrow, and even worse! You better believe it, fleabag!" She then ran out the classroom, running to her other friends.

Flint stood there in complete shock. It was just the first day of school! What was all that about?

" _Why were they so mean? What did I even do to them?! Nothing! Or did I do something wrong earlier to them without knowing?_ " Flint thought, her eyes widening. She quickly smoothed out her ruffled clothes, trying to smooth her fur out which had began bristling a bit and grabbed her backpack.

"Flint? Everything alright?" Mr. Bright asked. "You look skittish."

"I-I um...well...Liliana and her friends were just a bit mean. It's okay. I'm fine." Flint said and quickly left the classroom.

* * *

More questions about what just happened kept running around in her head as she walked down the hall to the entrance of the school where everyone was picked up by parent(s), trusted family member or sibling, or, if they lived a reasonable distance, walked back home. She walked out the school and looked around, then spotted her mom standing by the family car. She quickly walked over.

"Hi momma..." Flint said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice but failed.

"Flint? Did something happen? What's wrong?" Her mother asked, noticing the tone of her child's voice. She knew whenever one of her children were upset.

"Some kids were just a bit mean." Flint said. "I'm okay. Just...um...can we get ice cream on the way home?"

"Of course sweetheart." Flint's mother said, smiling a bit. "And your absolute favorite too."

"Vanilla?" Flint asked and her mother nodded. Flint smiled a bit and the two got in the car, and soon left the school.

* * *

The next few weeks were the same, thankfully the bullying was only teasing and more, which Flint let roll off her shoulders or occasionally jabbed back with a comment of her own when she was brave enough. She had tried telling Mr. Bright about it all but he simply brushed it off and such, and offered to let her hang out with him and his own son, who was about 5 years older than her but she always politely rejected the offer. Today was a bit...different however.

"Hey momma?" Flint asked. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" Her mother asked. Her father in the front seat perked up, looking at Flint from the rear view mirror. Her father was...interesting, to say. That, to be addressed later.

"Um...you know my teacher? Mr. Bright?" Flint asked.

"Yeah." Her mother said. "What about him? Need something signed?"

"Need it to be signed by both of us?" Flint's father asked.

"No. Um...he sorta...talked funny today." Flint said. "And acted weird."

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked, frowning a bit. She, Flint, her father and her older sister Zane were all driving back home currently after eating out at a restaurant. It was currently night, a bit cloudy however but was growing more and more by the hour, meaning it could possibly rain. Her father and sister hid their frowns.

"How did he act weird?" Her father asked. "Did he end up saying something like a bad word? Was he having a bad day?"

Flint nodded. "Yeah. And he also walked funny too and...uh...like…" she paused.

"Well...like what?" Her mother asked, looking a bit worried. Her father frowned.

"Like, he smelled funny too. And you know how those people drink that funny stuff on TV and do the same and stuff? He did that too but he didn't have the funny looking bottle. He also said some weird things like how really cute I am and some weird things too."

"What...what...weird things?" Comet asked, her eyes widening a bit.

"Like uh...dunno. Weird things. He said some bad words." Flint said. "You won't get mad at me if I say them, right?"

"No honeypie, I won't." Comet said, her eyes back to normal as she tried to make herself relax.

"Well, he said this to lots of the other kids in my class, like the girls so I guess he likes us a lot cause he is our teacher! But he called us...uh...I think some word like 'Sezy' I think. Also something about his room or some-"

The car suddenly screeched to a near leaping hault, briefly, the back lifted up in the air and landed back onto the ground with a soft thud. Zane quickly grabbed Flint and held her close so she wouldn't end up slipping out of her seat, due to the seat belt being a bit larger than her. It wouldn't have hurt or anything, due to cartoon physics and all, which all who lived in Toontown had and wouldn't get hurt. Maybe minor injuries but other then that, perfectly fine. But still, being careful was better than nothing honestly.

"Comet!" Flint's father shouted, winching as he rubbed his shoulder a bit, where the seatbelt had dug into his shoulder, although nothing too bad. He mostly sounded concerned. Comet's eyes were twitching, and her breathing seemed to be a tad bit faster, her feathers ruffled and fluffed up in an agitated way.

"Mom?" Zane asked, letting go of Flint. "You alright?" Flint's father leaned over to Comet, muttering something to her it seemed.

Comet took a deep breath, closing her eyes and then sighed deeply. "I...sorry." She muttered. "A very very bad memory suddenly came up. Are you kids okay?" She opened her eyes and looked behind her to the backseat, looking at Zane and Flint, worried.

"We're okay." Zane and Flint said.

"Sorry…" Flint said.

"It's okay." Comet said. She sighed and turned back to the road. "Flint, when we get home, me and your father are...going to need to talk in private."

"What about me?" Zane asked, frowning, sounding a bit defensive and looking the same.

"After me and your father talk Zane...this...is...um...uh...well, you can already guess. Alright?" Comet said, a bit hushed. Zane's facial expression softened and she nodded.

"Did I say something bad?" Flint asked, looking worried.

"No. No. You're alright honey. You're fine." Comet said. "Don't worry. I'm not mad at you or anything." The car began moving again, a bit faster than earlier.

"Are you mad at Mr. Bright?" Flint asked.

"A bit. Yes. He's your teacher and a teacher shouldn't be acting that way in front of their students. Children no less." Comet growled a bit, quickly stopping and clamped her beak shut. She let out a quiet sigh. The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

After they got home, Flint was the first out of the car and she ran inside the house, slipping through a small opening, looking like for some sort of animal, into the house.

"Flint-" Comet began but stopped at hearing a loud slam from inside...the sound from a door most likely. "-oh…"

"When...when are you going to...explain everything?" Zane asked.

"I...don't want to," Comet began, "but, maybe when she's old enough."

"I got it." Zane nodded. "I'm gonna go see if she's alright."

"Thank you. Meanwhile, me and your father need to talk." Comet said. Zane nodded and took the house keys, heading to the front door and unlocked it, heading inside and turned the lights on. Comet signed.

"...Xai, we can't avoid this." Comet frowned, turning to the car.

"Zane did a good thing in taking the keys." Xai said, walking up to Comet. Xai was interesting, the first thing being, he was a human. He was around 6'1 in height and had pale skin with light brown hair that ended at the beginning of his shoulders. He had light green eyes as well. He just wore a simple white shirt and blue jeans. He looked to be in his late 30s as well.

"I was going to take those keys and go over there myself…" Comet growled.

"We can't just march over there and just, "take care of him," times are different and we can end up arrested for it these days, unless it was completely self defense. We need to gather proof-" Xai began.

"Fuck gathering proof! The only way we will deal with someone like him is by dealing with him ourselves!" Comet spat angrily, her eyes filled with absolute fire, seemingly glowing also, looking a little red too. "You should know that well enough Xai! And I know! I-"

"Comet! Think! Do you _really_ want to end up in jail, not being able to see the kids for a long time? Besides, he may not be working alone, or be the only one who...thinks that way." Xai said. "If he managed to bring alcohol into the school, there could be someone else he could have shared it with, or brought more. I noticed how some of the kids looked a bit nervous and some of the teachers looked out of it this morning when we went to go pick Flint up. We need to gather proof. The officers won't just believe our statements and we _need_ to be thoroughly or else we may just let more like him get away." he grabbed Comet by the shoulders, staring right into her eyes with a worried look.

"You know how the officers work in this place and how close everyone is in this small town. Please, think." Xai said gently.

"I…" Comet began. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, then sighed heavily and opened her eyes, them being back to normal. "...I understand. But if I ever end up alone with him, I will not hold mercy for that Toon."

"I understand...I feel the same." Xai sighed, bringing Comet into a hug, which Comet returned.

"I...I...I just...don't want our little girl hurt…" Comet whispered, a bit emotionally as she hugged Xai tighter, trying her hardest to not break.

"Not like I was…"

* * *

"Hey? Flint? Flint!" Zane asked, knocking on the door. She tried opening it, finding it was locked. "Oh Flint…"

"What?" Flint asked from the other side of the door.

"I just wanna talk." Zane said.

"Why?" Flint asked.

"I have an idea on how we can tell everyone about Mr. Bright." Zane said. It was quiet for a bit, then the sound of small footsteps and the door unlocking could be heard. Zane opened the door and walked into Flint's room, seeing the small mouse toon laying on her bed, under the covers.

"Flint? You okay?" Zane asked. Flint grumbled in response.

"I feel bad for making mom mad…" Flint said, frowning.

"Mom isn't mad at you or anything. I mean, we're all mad at your teacher for acting like that. No teacher should act that way in front of their students or anything. It's really inappropriate." Zane frowned.

"It is?" Flint asked. Zane nodded.

"Oh…" Flint mumbled. "But how are we gonna stop them?" she poked her head a bit out from under the covers.

"With this." Zane said, taking something out of her pocket. It was a tape recorder.

"What's that?" Flint asked, sitting up.

"A tiny camera that can be hidden. It'll help us record anything going on in class tomorrow." Zane said. "We can easily hide it too."

"That's cool." Flint said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah. We'll get Mr. Bright in jail soon enough cause icky people like him don't deserve to be around, right?" Zane smirked.

"Yeah! All icky people should go away for good!" Flint smiled, now standing up. Zane stifled a giggle at her little sister and brought her into a hug, which Flint returned happily.

"Hehe. Yeah. And I'll always be here to keep ya safe." Zane smiled.


End file.
